


Repair & Repay (Mechanic AU)

by Tardisangel67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Organized Crime, Polyamory, SPN Poly Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardisangel67/pseuds/Tardisangel67
Summary: After a compromising car ends up in Dean's garage, Castiel has to bargain with him to avoid exposing the whole operation.





	Repair & Repay (Mechanic AU)

Meg and Castiel stop in front of a small auto-repair shop. The place looks relatively new compared to the neighboring shops, but must not receive much clientele since the parking lot is barren.  
“So, this is the place ?” Meg asks, not impressed by the look of it.  
Castiel nods and takes a few steps forward reaching to open the door.  
The objective of today’s visit is simply to assess how much the mechanic named Dean Winchester knows.  
To recapitulate: Meg and Castiel are married. Meg is the heir to a famous local crime family. She is in charge of the smooth running of the family business. Business is not going smoothly. One of Meg’s brothers brought an evidence laden car to Dean’s repair shop, and now Meg and her husband are stuck with damage control and need to act quickly because her father will soon be back in town.  
Castiel pushes the handle on the door, which swings open with the chime of a bell. The couple enters and take a look around. A car sits in the middle of the garage with both of the front wheels taken off and set aside, behind the car is a workbench on which numerous wrenches and other tools sit. They hear a voice coming from behind the workbench, then a young man, probably a few years younger than them emerges.  
The man, who Castiel recognizes as Dean Winchester, John Winchester’s eldest son, gives them a once-over as he settles against the car.  
They had gone to the same high school. Castiel can’t help but notice how good looking he was, his hours as voluntary firefighter sure helped him put on some muscle since then. Castiel let his thoughts about Dean as a firefighter wander a few more moments before refocusing on the matter at hand.  
“Mr. Winchester, I’m here to speak with you about a certain black van you might have been brought to be repaired… It’s possible that you might have gotten the wrong idea about how it ended up in this condition… I just want to put your questions to rest before there can be a misunderstanding between us.” Castiel explains, trying to gauge just how closely the mechanic had inspected the car and its contents.  
“Oh you mean the murder-mobile ?” Dean asks matter of factly.  
Castiel can feel Meg tense up next to him annoyed by Dean’s cavalier demeanor.  
“Somebody has some pretty gnarly nosebleeds…” he scoffs  
Castiel reaches out to insure that Meg wasn’t about to make any sudden movements, then takes a deep breath, surprised at how lightheartedly Dean is joking about the situation.  
“We’re here to retrieve the car.”he announces firmly  
“I’m not done repairing it.” Dean interjects before he could add anything else.  
Castiel locks eyes with him trying his best to maintain the upper hand in the subtle negotiation that had initiated between them.  
“Your services won’t be required any further Mr. Winchester..-“  
Dean waves dismissively “Dean. Just call me Dean. We’ve known each other for a while Cas.”  
_Cas_ , that diminutive brought back so many memories, that he had to choose to sideline for now. This is no time for reminiscing. Dean is not his friend here, he’s his problem, his mess to solve. There is is no place for friendship in this conversation.  
“I would like the car back, _Dean_.” he repeated  
Dean grins at him. The kind of grin he used to give teachers right before he gave them a snarky answer. It still has the same effect on him. Castiel feels forced to look away for a second, losing more and more of his intimidation potential each time Dean spoke.  
“That’s the thing with bloodstains like those… They take a lot of time, a lot of effort to get out, and my time isn’t free…” Dean cocks his head,“and neither is my silence.”  
Castiel couldn’t believe it. Dean was either way less smart than he remembered or even more reckless. The latter option seemed more likely to him, as he could tell Dean had something specific on his mind, something other than money. The two men stared at each other trying to guess the other’s intentions.  
Their stare down is interrupted by Meg pulling Castiel aside.  
“Hey, I’m going to get into the car. He’ll listen to you, but not if I’m here.”  
Castiel gives her a less than convinced look.  
“He will, and you know it. He just wants alone time with you, and if my instincts are right, which they usually are, you wouldn’t mind some extra time with him either. We’ve been together since college. I know that look you keep giving him.”  
Castiel shakes his head. “What the hell do you mean ?”  
Meg rolls her eyes. “You know what I mean. Cas, we have an open marriage, you might as well take advantage of it… It’s not fair I’m always the one having all the fun.”  
Castiel stares at her incredulously. “You want to pimp me out ?”  
“Yeah, right you’re the victim here…” she scoffs “Now go get the car back from your boyfriend.”  
She slaps him on the ass before waving at Dean and leaving the garage.  
Castiel walks back over to Dean, trying his best not to let Meg’s plan transpire. They face each other both trying to gain the upper hand in their ongoing battle of the gazes.  
Castiel decides to break the silence. “What do we do now Dean? I can’t let you speak about the car, and you won’t return it. We’ve reached a stalemate.”  
Dean stands up and takes a few steps towards him, leaving only about a foot between them.  
“Buy my silence. Make me an offer I can’t refuse.”  
Castiel reaches into the pockets of his coat and pulls out a checkbook. “How much?”  
Dean shakes his head. “No, not with money, not with weapons, not with power. No, with your body. You know it takes a good hookup to make me scream, Cas, but it’s even harder to make me shut up. ”  
_Dean and Meg sure think alike…,_ Castiel realizes, _I must have a type, and I’m not one to refuse a challenge_. He smiles and extends his hand to conclude the deal.  
Castiel gives him his number and tells him he’ll call this evening to tell him where the deal will go down.  
That evening Dean is picked up by a driver in a limo and driven to the nicest hotel in town. Castiel greets him in the doorway dressed in his best suit. They go up to their suite and Castiel serves them both champagne, and then, on the finest sheets money could purchase, Castiel buys Dean’s silence. Then, just for good measure he buys it again.  
Before leaving, once Dean’s loyalty has been secured, Castiel leaves him a note letting him know where he can be found in case Dean ever has doubts about keeping the contents of the car secret.

Usually, one can enter the Master’s business one of two ways: by proof of blood or by marriage. Castiel and Meg are about to grant the only known exception for Dean.  
The ceremony has been prepared for weeks by the city’s finest event planners and caterers. Their matching suits were ordered from the most coveted designers.  
Dean kneels in front of Castiel, who gently touches both of his shoulders, his head, and seals it with a kiss, knighting him into their family. In that moment, Castiel can’t help but feel thankful his brother in law was so careless a little over a year ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the cool title didn't set your expectations too high and you enjoyed this short ficlet.


End file.
